As a device for converting heat energy from a heat source of several hundred degrees centigrade into electric power, the thermoelectric generator is conventionally known which utilizes the Seebeck effect. However, its output voltage is extremely low. With a differential temperature of 100.degree. C., the output voltage is about 10 mV at the highest and has little practical meaning.
On the other hand, a proposal of MHD generation has been made in which a liquid metal having electric conductivity such as mercury is used as a working fluid. However, there has been no appropriate means for efficiently moving the electricity conducting liquid or liquid metal using the heat source.
The object of this invention is to provide an MHD generator capable of efficiently converting heat energy into kinetic energy of an electricity conducting liquid or liquid metal.